1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic components and methods for manufacturing the electronic components, specifically to electronic components mounted by soldering and methods for manufacturing the electronic components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-22929 describes a multilayer ceramic capacitor in which an occurrence of a short circuit of inner electrodes due to a crack generated by thermal contraction of a solder fillet is suppressed.
In the multilayer ceramic capacitor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-22929, in the case where a crack is generated in an element assembly in the vicinity of one outer electrode thereof by tension of a solder fillet, inner electrodes connected to the other outer electrode are prevented from being exposed in a gap of the crack. This suppresses the occurrence of a short circuit of the inner electrodes when moisture enters into the crack.
In the case where a crack is generated in the element assembly by tensile stress due to thermal contraction of the solder fillet and causes the inner electrodes to be cut, electrostatic capacity of the multilayer ceramic capacitor drops. As described above, in the case where a crack is generated in an electronic component by tensile stress due to thermal contraction of a solder fillet, electric characteristics of the electronic component are deteriorated as a result.